


Royal Flush

by Tirgo



Series: FefNep Anthology [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Recuperacoon, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Nepeta can't sleep, so she decides to chat with her loving matesprit, Feferi. Fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Series: FefNep Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043
Kudos: 7





	Royal Flush

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

AC: :33 < meeeeowwww  
CC: 38O  
CC: I t)(oug)(t you )(ad went to sleep already!   
AC: :33 < i cant sl33p!  
AC: :33 < actually im laying in my recuperacoon right now  
AC: :33 < mmm  
AC: :33 < it feels good  
AC: :33 < but i cant fall asl33p  
AC: :33 < chat with me pl333se  
CC: )(e)(e no problem!  
CC: I'm )(ere for you anytime you need me.  
CC: T)(at's w)(at matesprits are for, rig)(t?  
AC: :33 < h33h33  
AC: :33 < good  
CC: W)(at do you want to talk about?  
AC: :33 < hmmm  
AC: :33 < i dont know  
AC: :33 < its kind of hard to think right now   
CC: I understand. 38P  
AC: :33 < shouldnt you be asl33p too?  
CC: Yea)(. Sometimes I stay up late, t)(oug)(.  
CC: T)(is deep underwater, it can be )(ard to tell w)(at time it is. So, I'll drift off the regular sleeping sc)(edule every so often.  
CC: I leave it up to the ebb and flow of the ocean!  
AC: :33 < mmm  
CC: I wis)( you could see w)(at it's like down )(ere. I love it so muc)(!  
CC: It's sooo beautiful.  
AC: :33 < yeah  
AC: :33 < you need to take more pictures for me  
AC: :33 < i m33n n33d   
AC: :33 < hehe  
CC: 38)  
AC: :33 < you seem kinda subdued  
CC: As do you!  
AC: :33 < im in a recuperacoon  
CC: Yes I know t)(at!  
AC: :33 < so whats your excuse?  
CC: I don't N-E-ED an -EXCUS-E!   
CC: 38)  
CC: But yes, I am feeling a bit subdued at the moment.  
CC: Rig)(t now I'm sitting at t)(e edge of t)(is big cliff.  
CC: T)(ey )(ave t)(ose underwater too, did you know?  
AC: :33 < gotta admit i never really thought about such a thing!  
CC: Sometimes I come )(ere to just...   
CC: Sit and t)(ink, I guess.  
CC: It's really dark down t)(ere.  
CC: You can't see t)(e bottom, you'd )(ave to just go down t)(ere to see w)(at's beyond t)(at darkness.  
AC: :33 < sounds kinda spooky if you ask me  
CC: Yea)(! It's pretty scary! 38)  
CC: I don't mind t)(ings like t)(is t)(oug)(, t)(ere are many dangerous and scary t)(ings underwater.  
AC: :33 < are you like  
AC: :33 < thinking about how like the path in front of you is uncertain and thats what youre thinking about?  
CC: Not really! 38)  
CC: I know w)(at my future )(olds, and I'm very -EXCIT-ED to live it!  
CC: I just like sitting at t)(is cliff, t)(at's all.  
AC: :33 < whats youre future  
AC: :33 < i m33n your   
CC: Well, for one t)(ing, I'm going to eventually ascend to t)(e t)(rone. T)(en I'll start getting my new policies enacted for t)(e good of everyone! 38D  
CC: And )(opefully by my side will be you, Nepeta.  
AC: :33 < mmmm  
AC: :33 < yess  
AC: :33 < im gonna be the royal girlfriend then  
CC: Yes you will! 38)  
AC: :33 < i never really thought about it  
AC: :33 < all that  
AC: :33 < huhh  
CC: It'll be fine, I'll take care of you! 38)  
CC: Politics can be quite )(arrowing, but I'll be rig)(t t)(ere by your side t)(e w)(ole time.  
AC: :33 < so youve already like  
AC: :33 < so you think that like  
AC: :33 < um  
CC: Yes? 38O  
AC: :33 < well you seem confident that we will  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < still be  
AC: :33 < yknow  
AC: :33 < er  
AC: :33 < a couple  
AC: :33 < and stuff  
AC: :33 < by then  
AC: :33 < and yeah  
CC: Yes! 38)  
CC: Are you not confident?  
AC: :33 < yes i very much hope we will stay together of course!  
AC: :33 < its just  
AC: :33 < i guess i havent really thought about how things will be in the future?  
AC: :33 < like ive only been thinking of things being right now  
AC: :33 < things that are  
AC: :33 < what am i thinking of saying  
CC: You seem pretty sl33py!  
AC: :33 < hmm yea im pretty tired ya  
AC: :33 < im trying to k33p my eyes open h33h33  
AC: :33 < umm i just was saying that im glad that you think that we will be together a long time  
AC: :33 < i love you a lot so that is really like  
AC: :33 < its just like wow  
AC: :33 < im shocked anyone could think anything like that of me  
CC: Come on baby, give yourself a little more credit! You're a real catc)(!  
CC: I love you.  
AC: :33 < love you too h33h33  
AC: :33 < mmmm  
AC: :33 < so tired  
CC: Try and sleep again!  
CC: I promise you'll fall asleep.  
AC: :33 < you pawmise?  
CC: Yes, I pawmise.  
AC: :33 < hummmmm if you say so  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < lurrve you  
CC: Love you baby girl! 38)  
CC: Get t)(at sleep!  
AC: :33 < okay :33  
AC: :33 < you gotta sl33p too soon though too  
CC: I will. 38)  
AC: :33 < night  
AC: :33 < <3  
CC: <33  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time coming up with a title for this one. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: as implied by the discrepancy between this work's release date and its order in my "FefNep Anthology", most of this was written at that time rather than when it was posted. Just in case anyone got confused (which nobody did).


End file.
